


A Hundred Little Freckles

by TheGodWith5Yen



Series: Building the Universe [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Gen, Like my version of the comics or the dc universe, Oh got it this is a UA which is a universe alteration lol thanks tumblr, Pre-Relationship, budding friendship, or kinda AU???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: 2000. Barry Allen meets Iris West at the LGBT club at Central City University.





	A Hundred Little Freckles

**_August 25, 2000_ **

    Breath in. Breath out.

    It wasn’t that hard. Not at all. Just a few simple steps- like ten tops, knowing his strides and pace. The door was right there, and everything was going to be fine. The irrational, anxiety part of his mind hissed at him, insisting this was stupid.

    This was really, really stupid. Did he really think he could do this?

    He was just about to turn around, walk back to his dorm and pretend nothing ever happened. He would stick his head in a book and maybe put on the _No Doubt_ CD he had accidentally stolen from one of the girls from the foster home when he left. Barry was about to leave and forget, maybe even force himself to forget the lingering looks he gave towards men and the tugging deep in his stomach whenever a handsome man gave him a sliver of attention.

“Working up the nerve?” A smooth voice asked.

He glanced over his shoulder. A pretty black girl with what looked like a hundred beautiful starry freckles on her face and bare arms, her hair a natural dark red, the large curls forced into a knot at the base of her neck. She was staring at the door too.

“Um, uh, yeah.” Barry licked his lips, everything about his feeling dry and stumbly and oh god he could feel the blood rushing to his face. How red was he in front of this beautiful woman? Never in his life had Barry wished he wasn’t white as heck, but here he was, blushing furiously and hands shaking slightly.  

She pulled her hands out of her tan cargo pants back pockets and smiled up at him. “Hey, it’s hard. What will people think? What will they be like? I worried so much the first time I went, but trust me, it’s a great experience. Everyone is supportive and all the republican farmers are in community college, far away from here, so it’s all good.”

Barry huffed out something akin to a laugh. “I doubt all of them are.”

“Supportive or the farmer thing?” She asked with a smirk.

“Farmer. Pretty sure my roommate's friend is going to farm. Also pretty sure he’s a republican, with how much he spouts out nonsense about guns. Makes me slightly worried.” Barry squinted at the door, shook his head, and took a step towards it, finally getting past his nerves. “Thanks.”

The woman winked at him as she walked to the door, leaving it open for him and any others. The room was spacious, with a few tables filled with various snacks and blue chairs arranged in a circle with a few people sitting and standing about. Barry tried his best to not look as awkward as he felt as he shuffled over to a seat. He picked at a seam on his shirt, trying his best not to make eye contact or tap his feet.

After a few minutes, somebody clapped their hands and cleared their throat. Barry glanced up, as did several others. The speaker was a woman with fair skin and hair so blonde it was nearly gold. She smiled at the group of people, about ten in all.

“So, for the few new faces, I’m Lisa Snart! I am the leader and founder of our quaint little LGBT group. I’m so stoked you all could make it. Since we do actually have some fresh, gay faces, let’s introduce ourselves. As I said, I’m Lisa. I’m twenty years old and a lesbian. I’m an art major, though my heart and soul belongs to the realm of ice skating. I hope everyone feels safe and welcome here. So, who’s next?” Lisa grinned, her teeth white and pearly. She reminded Barry of a precious gem. Or, perhaps a priceless artifact with several gems was more accurate.  

They went around, and Barry desperately tried to commit each name to memory. In his mind he was creating little mnemonics in his head to remember each person. The circle soon made way to the red haired woman who coaxed him inside the room.

She smiled wide. “Hey, I’m Iris West! Bisexual nineteen year old. My major is in journalism, so don’t be surprised if I ask some probing questions. Feel free to tell me off if I step over _any_ lines. I usually don’t take shit, but you guys are friends.”

Iris, a beautiful virus.

Or-

B.I- bisexual Iris.

Barry mentally prepared himself once he saw how close the introductions were getting to him. He’s Barry Allen, bisexual, Barry Allen, bisexual, eighteen, Barry Allen, bisex-

One glance and he realized Lisa was smiling encouragingly at him and Iris was making faces and mouthing ‘farmers’ at him. Barry grinned and straightened up. Okay, he has this. Just speak.

“Uh- sorry. I’m Barry Allen. I’m eighteen years old. Bi, uh, bisexual. My major is organic chemistry and I’m minoring in criminology. Nice- nice to meet you all.” He didn’t fuck up. Only minor stuttering. Thank God.

Iris leaned forward. “Barry? What’s that short for?” A lock of curls escaped her ponytail and lingered near her lips.

“Uhh, Bartholomew.” He laughed and scratched his jaw when she made a face. “Yeah, I know, I think I was named after some old uncle or something.”

A few others asked some questions and conversations flowed about. It was nice and comforting. Barry completely forgot his worries from earlier. Lisa seemed to take a liking to him by the end of the session, and insisted on scribbling the number of her cell phone on the back of his hand.

“Do you have a cell Barry?” Lisa asked as she snapped the cap of her gold sharpie back on.

He shook his head and mouthed, expensive. Lisa nodded in understanding, “Yeah, I totally get it. My big bro, Lenny, bought me mine. He makes pretty good money, so sometimes he buys me some stuff. Cool, huh?”

They talked a little more about siblings, Barry mentioning the kids he had felt semi close to during his years in foster homes, and Iris (beautiful virus) shared some stories about her siblings.

“I don’t really talk to my sister anymore, but I used visit my big brother. Mostly to see my nephew. He’s this real cute kid, named Wally. Good kid.” Iris smiled, it felt like a secret, but also something she was happy to share. Or- who knows Barry wasn’t the best at this. Interacting. Socially. “Though, ever since I came out, my brothers been angry and won’t answer my calls.”

Lisa pursed her lips and clucked her tongue. “What an asshole.” Her words were filled with venom. It was so surprising Barry raised his eyebrows and huffed out a laugh through his nose.

“I’m sorry Iris.” Barry said, not quite sure what to say.

He was so bad at these things. His mind always seemed to become blank, opposed to its usual scattered mess, whenever something akin to _emotions_ came into conversation. Ugh, why was Barry so stupid? Or, well, emotionally and socially stupid. Barry was plenty smart, like with books, always had been. But people? Not his strong point. At all.

Iris just shook her head and said, “Well, what are you going to do? I honestly should have known. He’s one of those people who talk shit about metas, like he isn’t black and gets shit about that. Honestly, I don’t even care about him anymore. I just hope he doesn’t make Wally hate me.”

Unsure what to do, Barry made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. Iris seemed to understand and smiled at him again. Another member of the group (Slim Jim) grabbed Lisa’s attention. She pat Barry on the shoulder as she stood up.

“Wanna lollipop?” Iris reached into one of her many pockets and held out a _Blow Pop_. Barry happily took one and thanked her. “So.”

“So?” Barry raised his eyebrows as he unwrapped the lollipop. A bit was stuck to the candy.

Iris untied her hair, hundreds of curls broke free, excited to not be contained. Barry was surprised one little hair tie was able to keep it all back. “Wanna go explore the campus? I can show you the prime spots for studying and to find vending machines.”

Okay, there are many possibilities. Barry can go back to his dorm, read, and go to sleep. All while trying his best to ignore his roommate. Or, he could go around the campus with Iris. While secluding himself seemed _so_ favorable, a pull in his stomach told him to take the offer. He tapped his hand against his knee for a few seconds and finally nodded his head.

“I like _Cheetos_.” He said, a goofy smile on his face. Iris grinned back.

They quickly made their way out the room, Iris hugging people and Barry tripping over his feet as he shook hands and let others hug him. Once out of the room, Iris spread out her arms and exclaimed, “Let’s find some  _ Cheetos _ ! Preferably, puffs.”

“Oh, have you tasted the  _ Flamin’ Hot  _ ones?” Barry asked, a smile on his lips. 

The two of them made way across campus. Few people milled about outside, staying close to the buildings. The night sky was dark, with very few stars shining. Iris had bought two packs of  _ M&M’s  _ and let Barry have one. She indulged him when he asked if they could sit. Immediately, he had ripped open the bag, separated the chocolates by color, and counted them. 

“How long have you known? About being bi?” Iris asked as she shoved a whole handful of candies into her mouth. One fell down into her pink tank top. She glanced down and rolled her eyes. 

Barry thought for a minute. “I’ve always just known. I had this friend, and whenever he was around I felt so jittery and happy.” Barry grabbed a few brown  _ M&M’s _ . “The blue are the best.” 

“Totally!” Iris went on, and Barry listened attentively. While paying attention, his mind still wandered. How could someone like her be talking to someone like him? It wasn’t even in a way of him hoping she like him romantically, that- well that would be nice, but she just seemed so  _ cool. _ And he was dorky Barry Allen who could barely keep himself upright and form a coherent sentence when speaking. She must be beyond the normal qualities of nice to talk to Barry. 

He must have said something, one of the self deprecating thoughts rolling about in his head, because Iris lightly smacked his shoulder. 

“Barry Allen, you seem like a genuine, nice guy to me. Most guys I meet are total scrubs, but you’re cool. Dorky, yeah, but that’s cute. Anybody to meet you and not see how awesome you are as a bi, shy Missouri science boy is missing the hell out. Hmm, I can already tell we are the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Usually people find excuses to leave by now.” Iris held out a single yellow  _ M&M _ . He had accidently ate one too many and messed up the yellow ratio compared to the others. 

That, Barry knew, was when he wanted to be beside Iris West no matter what. He smiled, set the yellow with its comrades and quietly thanked her. Iris just beamed, bright like the sun. Maybe she was a galaxy, the freckles on her nose and cheeks millions of stars. Maybe Barry was a star, too. Drawn in by the large smile and kind eyes. After a few hours of knowing Iris West, she was beginning to feel like a new home. 

“Yeah, you too.” Iris bumped his shoulder with hers. Barry blushed, embarrassed, that she somehow read his mind. His mother always said he was an open book.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed my self-indulgent fic! The next one in the series will either be centered around Clark or Bruce, depends on which I finish first. Thanks for reading please leave a comment or kudos if you like it!


End file.
